Ninja Guardian Of the hidden leaf village
by Aizenuchia
Summary: This is currently a story about my FC and adding orginial naruto characters to end the series a lot better
1. Chapter 1

When war was out there was a ninja who did a lot to save the shinobi world and his name is Aizen of the uchia clan. He looks skinny, has a triple bladed black scythe on his back, wears anbu clothes, smart, determined, stays at the age of 21 forever, master of every jutsu (Even new ones that had been introduced) and combine them, Chakra is at an unlimited level, able to deal with issues, understands others purposes and feelings, a expert spy (Currently spying on Madara uchia to give information about him to the leaf village and he just sent a messanger hawk earlier), knows about the future, has black hair, white eyes, pale skin, has all kinds of kekki genkai, and finally survive everything. Extradionary he is but dangerous. He also has a perfect ability to be like any person and have all their abilities when transforming into any person he choses. We start Aizen's story and see what he did to help the leaf village and he is at the same time when Madara was still alive and the rest of the akautski were dead and When Danzo was killed by Aizen. So now we see him at the leaf village gates already when he is going to listen to what Tsnuade says about his letter. "I hope she read the letter i sent." "So Lets make the best of it." Aizen said. So he went past the gates and right into the hokage mansion and walked into where Tsnuade was and when she saw aizen she was pleased but upset. "Aizen you say was your name?" Tsnuade said. "Yes and your name is Tsnuade am i correct? Even though we first met." Aizen said. "Sharp person you are indeed but i have a task for you." Tsnuade said. "And what is it?" Aizen answered. "To continue what your doing and later send a letter to you to capture Madara Uchia while your searching where he is and before you set off and you will be awarded with 1 billion ryo." Tsnuade said grinning. "Heh its an deal and also make me a jonin?" Aizen answered Smiling. "Ok its a shot and try to bring sasuke back if not then go back here with Madara captured understood?" Tsnuade said. "Yes i will do that" Aizen said. "Very well then I will put you in full trust with me and your dismissed." Tsnuade said with a smile. "Yes my lady." Aizen said. Aizen leaves the gates then the messenger came and Aizen departs and his search and capturing of Madara starts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soon my half-brother will be vanquished!" Aizen said angrliy. "Hes been a coward for too long! And now he will be defeated!" He teleports right away to Madara. Madara is surprised that Aizen showed up. "So half-brother show me what you got from what you trained from!" Madara said. "Grrr..... Enough talk. Ultimate Mangekyo Sharingan!" Aizen said fiercly. Madara was shocked and said " I-Impossible no way anyone in this world would have the same Mangekyo Sharingan without killing anyone close to you! Just What gave this much power!?" Aizen replied "I was born with infinite amount of chakra and also i was born with a special blood type. Say goodbye to your life! Final Tskyuomi!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Madara screamed. "Now your ability to use sharingan and anything else is no longer yours and now mine!!!!" Aizen said with rage. So Aizen takes madaras half dead body and takes it to Tsnuade and when Madara was turned in Tsnuade was very pleased with Aizen. "Ok here's the cash and your rank is a jonin now and congratulations and Thank you for your help and we couldn't done it without you. You are free to go and we will report you back to me when the time comes to set up a mission and you will find somone for you to partner up with for finding sasuke. I Would suggest naruto because he can be useful and im sure he will be surprised." Tsnuade said happliy. Now the akautski is no more and just one threat is left to finish off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walks up to Aizen once he leaves the hokage mansion and is curious about his sharingan eye. "You are Aizen Uchia arent you?" Naruto said. "Yes you are talking to him and lets have something to eat before I tell you that the fifth hokage needs you to visit her for a mission and its an "S" rank mission and its about Sasuke." Aizen Said. Naruto is shocked at the news and says "Count me in! But first lets eat". Aizen goes to the ramen shop and pays the bill when he and Naruto are done eating then they went to Tsnuade and talked to Tsnuade that it was ok to send Naruto to the mission. Tsnuade is happy and says "Ok you have to protect naruto at all costs and you may start searching now and take as much time as needed to get ready! You may go." "Very well then send in one special person I know and love at anytime if that person is avaible and her name is Hinari." Aizen said. "Very well your dismissed". Tsnuade said. Aizen and Naruto leave the room and they get ready and Aizen is waiting for Naruto and Naruto shows up ready. "Ok we are off to save sasuke. But we have to kill him if he shows no mercy. Trust me Naruto we have to do that anyway. But i know how hard it is so lets leave and I know where he is completly" Aizen said. "Ok lets go" Naruto said. Aizen and Naruto leave off to find sasuke. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of hours so far Naruto and Aizen are almost reaching Sasuke and they found him but suddenly his Mangekyo Sharingan activates then the amaterasu defense activates. "Look out!" Aizen Screamed. Luckliy Aizen had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated to avoid hitting the amaterasu defense. "Whew just in time!" Aizen said in relief. "You have no chance to send me back to the dreaded leaf village. But I have no choice but i have to kill you both. Now we will fight to the death!" Sasuke said fiercly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Aizen's wife Hinari shows up. "Hinari you must help and we got no choice but to kill sasuke understand?" Aizen said angrliy. "Very well, first I need to summon my panther" Hinari said. Hinari summmon's her panther then tells the panther to protect and power up Aizen in case and Aizen thanks his wife. Now its Sharingan vs. sharingan and Sasuke makes his move first with chidori stream. Everyone dodges it. Aizen draws his scythe then with one swing a water dragon jutsu showed up with wind style combined in it and it came crashing down and then Sasuke couldn't move for 1 minute. "Now the multi shadow clone. Naruto and Hinari ready?" Aizen said. "Yes sir! Multi shadow clone jutsu!" said Naruto and Hinari excitedly. 1 billion clones trample on Sasuke and Sasuke weakned because of Aizen's Tskuyomi earlier. While the clones were a distraction, Aizen and Hinari were spinning a version of their giant Rasengan. "This is the finale with the power of love and strength! GIANT HEART RASENGAN!" Aizen and Hinari said with confidence. The pink giant Rasengan which is glowing with the two hands clunched together hits Sasuke then a huge explosion destroys the entire place and Sasuke was going to be beyond death which was a overkill times 10 because of Hinari's panther enhancing the Rasengan. Then the rasengan was used up. "It's finally over. Thank god." Aizen said in relief. "I guess we should back to the village and take Sasuke's dead body and tell Tsnuade that we had to kill him." Aizen said sighing. The two of them went on the panthers back and Naruto went on ahead with tears in his eye's. Aizen and Hinari hold hands while the Panther was taking them back to the leaf village gates. Aizen then Was thinking "Poor Naruto he did so much and yet the result never gets any better." All of them arrive at the gates then the Panther disappears and the three of them set off to the hokage mansion while Aizen and hinari were still hold hands together smiling. Naruto clenches his fists but he was glad it was over. When Aizen told Tsnuade what happened she was surprised. Tsnuade told us to give us sasuke's body and she said she would make a funeral for him. The three of them left without a word. At Sasuke's funeral Naruto and his friends were almost about to cry but Naruto had really big tears and so did Sakura. After that Tsnuade tells them if they want any of Sasuke's belongings everyone says no but Aizen said "I want his sheathe and sword because it shows me proof that I killed a infamous Uchia". Tsnuade says yes and gives the stuff to him. Then the three of them leave the area and go back to their regular lives while Aizen and Hinari were still holding hands while they went back home. Ten months later Hinari gave birth to a baby girl. While Naruto was ranked Jonin after when Aizen and Hinari left him after Aizen obtaining Sasuke's Sword and Sheathe and Tsnuade told him that. His friends congratulate him and they had a little party and Naruto had a grand time. Aizen was taking care of his baby daughter and had a nice time with his wife. And thats the story. 


End file.
